User blog:JBox2D/Telith the Broken One
Any opinions would be really, really helpful. Also, I need a better title, and better ability names. Read backstory below for details about her life. Her base defences are intentionally very low. The idea is that she has high ranges and is fairly safe normally, but her ultimate 'drains her power' in a sense, removing this safety. The idea is that the ultimate itself is incredibly powerful, but she becomes a lot easier to kill after she has used it. Her passive makes her increasingly scarier as she gains more AP. Also, if someone can draw and would make art for me, that would be amazing and I would love you. :) Abilities Telith deals 20 bonus magic damage on basic attacks. Telith's basic abilities can be cast while moving and do not interrupt her previous orders. Telith's death timer is reduced by seconds |leveling = }} Telith begins charging an Energy Pulse. After one second of charging, she can reactivate this ability to fire it. If the pulse is not released for the next six seconds, it is cancelled. Telith can move and attack normally with an Energy Pulse charging. When fired, the pulse flies in a direction, dealing damage to the first unit it collides with. |description2 = Deals damage in a 200 radius area upon collision. Deals bonus magic damage to all targets hit. Projectile accelerates by 200% over the first 900 units it travels. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} Telith creates a singularity at the target location, slowing all targets within it by 30%. After 3 seconds, or when reactivated, the singularity collapses, dealing magic damage to all enemies within it and pulling them all violently to it's center. |description2 = Slowly pulls all enemies within the singularity towards it's center. This does not interrupt channelled abilities. Slow increases up to 60% on enemies close to the singularity's center. Deals 35% increased damage if the singularity detonates after it's full duration, rather than by reactivation. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} Telith blinks a short distance. Her next attack against a champion deals bonus magic damage and slows it's target for 1 second. Warp's damage overrides the Uncontrolled Power bonus to Telith's attacks. |description2 = Next attack also decreases Warp's cooldown by 2 seconds. Deals between and bonus magic damage, increasing on targets closer to Telith. Target is rooted for the first 0.5 seconds. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 400 }} Telith gains range on her basic attacks, range on Energy Pulse and Arcane Singularity, and range on Warp. These bonuses are lost while Null Blast is on cooldown. Null Blast does not cool down while Telith is dead. |description2 = After one second, fires a massive beam in a target direction for 3 seconds, dealing magic damage each second to all enemies caught in it. The beam's trajectory moves towards the cursor at a rate of 30 degrees per second, with a maximum change from the initial position of 23 degrees. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 200 |costtype = mana |range = Global }} Category:Custom champions